¿Que pasaria si?
by Myriamj
Summary: Después de ver una película, Penny se duerme en su pieza, pero despierta en un lugar completamente desconocido, supuestamente varios años después y con una vida que no reconoce como suya.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué pasaria si…?**

Aclaración: Este fan fic está inspirado en parte en las películas "Padre de Familia" y "Si tuviera 30".

Todos los personajes son de "The Big Bang Theory", ninguno es mío.

Capítulo 1: Las imposibles curvas del espacio-tiempo.

Penny terminaba de ver "Padre de Familia" y se había enternecido con la escena final, con esa larga y prometedora conversación, que hacía ilusionarse que se reviviría el amor, y que todo sería bonito y feliz. Pero cuando terminó, miró en torno suyo y vio su sala de estar revuelta, sus ropas esparcidas y un montón de paquetes de comida esparcidos por el suelo. Nunca le había molestado, pero hacia más notoria la diferencia entre su realidad y la fantasía de la película.

"Mañana ordeno", se dijo Penny, y se fue a dormir.

Se lavó los dientes, se puso crema, despejó de ropas parte de su cama, y se acostó. A veces se sentía sola. Pero siempre había deseado esa independencia. Hacer lo que quería, lo que se le viniera en gana. Pasarlo bien. Por eso había pensado en ser actriz. Por eso había venido a Pasadena, alejándose de la tutela de sus padres y buscando cumplir su sueño. Aún no había logrado ser actriz, pero vivía sola y era medianamente independiente. Había salido con los chicos que quería, hasta que Leonard le mostró cuan idiotas eran. Leonard… Penny suspiró frustrada. No quería a Leonard, pero no sabía bien que sentía por él. Simpatía. A veces –"solo a veces" pensó para sí- lo extrañaba. Suspiró y se dio media vuelta para dormir.

"Me pregunto qué habría pasado si…" pensó antes de dormirse.

….

"Amor, me voy. Nos vemos a la tarde"

"Te amo, Leonard"

"Y yo a ti"

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose la despertó. ¿Había soñado todo esto? Se incorporó sobresaltada, con un extraño sabor a la boca. Parecía temprano. No reconocía la habitación donde estaba, nada le era familiar… excepto…

Sintió como un dolor en su vientre y se llevo las manos a la altura de su estómago.

"¡Aaaahhhh!" – gritó asustada. Su usualmente plano vientre estaba hinchado, como si tuviera seis meses de embarazo.

"No, esto es un mal sueño", pensó. Se pellizcó y forzó a despertar, sin resultado.

"Ok, no más palomitas de maíz y vino" – se dijo- "Bueno, tal vez vino sí, pero no mezclado con palomitas de maíz".

Se sentó al borde de la cama. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" se preguntó.

Miró en dirección al mueble frente a la cama, donde estaba lo único que había reconocido. Ahí estaba una de la figuras de acción de Leonard, junto a una de sus muñecas. "Hey! ¿Qué está haciendo esto aquí?". Tomó su muñeca y miró la figura de acción, dudando. Finalmente, también la tomó y decidió ir a explorar la casa.

Primero pasó al baño que estaba en la pieza, solo para descartar que estaba sola en la habitación… aunque si había alguien en la casa, lo más probable era que ya hubiese aparecido cuando ella gritó.

Entró al baño, y al mirarse en el espejo (un enorme espejo sobre el lavamanos), pudo ver su figura. Ahí estaba ese enorme estómago, como si realmente estuviese embarazada. Hizo una mueca de descontento. Su cara tampoco parecía mejor. Y no era la mala cara que ella acostumbraba a ver en su pequeño espejo todas las mañanas. Parecía un rostro de una mujer con algunos años más, una Penny cercana a los treinta años. Penny se alejó molesta.

"Esto es muy raro" –pensó. "Ey! ¿qué es esto?"

Había observado en la repisa del baño una crema nueva de su marca favorita. "No conozco esta crema, debe ser nueva. Bien, al menos quien viva aquí conoce algo".

Volvió a la pieza y miró bajo la cama. Ahí estaba un bate de beisbol. Le costó mucho alcanzarlo, pero más difícil fue levantarse luego de obtenerlo.

"Bueno, ya tengo un arma" –se dijo- "y ya puedo decirle a Leonard que no soy la única persona en Pasadena en dormir con un bate".

Dejó los muñecos y salió de la habitación con el bate. Se encontró frente a unas escaleras. Estaba en un segundo piso, y al parecer, había otras dos habitaciones. Pensó en escapar, aprovechando que al parecer estaba sola, pero decidió ver rápidamente las otras habitaciones antes de huir. A lo mejor encontraba algo que podría serle de ayuda.

Entro a la habitación más cercana. Era preciosa. Era una pieza para bebé.

"¡Qué lindo!" -se dijo. La pieza estaba pintada en tonos celestes, imitando el cielo, con algunas nubes blancas y estrellas. De hecho, estaba segura que las estrellas pintadas se correspondían con algunas constelaciones que los chicos una vez trataron de mostrarle en el techo. Penny sacudió la cabeza, extrañada. "Creo que me he juntado mucho con ellos". Al medio de la pieza, había una cuna, con algunos peluches; el resto del mobiliario de la habitación consistía en una cajonera y un sillón que se mecía. Al parecer, la pieza aún no estaba lista, y faltaban algunas cosas. Penny suspiró y volvió a su realidad.

"A lo mejor, alguien me secuestró para que fuese vientre de alquiler en contra de mi voluntad, y mientras me mantiene aquí, está arreglando la pieza para su bebé".

Penny se estremeció. Era una idea descabellada, pero era la única idea que se le ocurría frente a todo lo que estaba viendo desde que despertó. Y sólo recordó a una persona que le preguntó si deseaba ser vientre de alquiler: Sheldon.

"Si Sheldon anda tras esto, ni su madre lo podrá salvar de mi venganza".

Penny empuñó el bate y se dirigió a la otra habitación. Abrió la puerta, y se encontró con una pieza pequeña, con cortinas azules cerrada, y con varios posters de Star Trek y de otras películas. Parecía una pieza de estudio, con un escritorio donde había un computador portátil, impresora multifuncional, parlantes, algunos libros, y un lapicero con lápices y marcadores. También había unos armarios y estantes, donde vio la colección de figuras de Leonard, una aparente colección de películas y videojuegos, cajas que no se atrevió a revisar, y en un rincón distintos aparatos de Nintendo.

"¿Y por qué esto está aquí?" – Penny se preguntó al reconocer un Nintendo DS en un rincón, como si estuviese olvidado- "no creo que esté obsoleto".

Penny salió de la pieza, y respiró hondo. Esto estaba cada vez más difícil. Quien viviese ahí tenía los mismos gustos de Leonard. ¿Y si Leonard estuviese implicado en esta operación…? Rechazó la idea, aunque sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella… y más de alguna vez leyó de gente que se había trastornado y llegaba a raptar o a matar por amor. "Bueno, supongo que si me quisieran muerta, ya lo estaría".

Penny tembló ante la idea, y decidió salir. Bajó con cuidado al primer piso, con una mano llevando el bate, y con la otra mano sosteniendo su estómago. Lo primero que vio fue una sala de estar pequeña, con sillones claros y algunas sillas. Miraban hacia la pared, donde había un televisor muy delgado, como si fuese un cuadro. Penny se acercó y lo tocó. "No sabía que ya hubiesen tan delgados", pensó.

Miró la habitación, a un lado había un ventanal que daba a un pequeño jardín, al otro lado podía ver el comedor, y frente a ella una chimenea falsa. "¡Qué dulce!" –pensó al divisar una foto de una pareja de novios. Se acercó a mirar, tal vez podría darle alguna indicación de los dueños de la casa. Pero quedó paralizada al ver mejor la foto.

"¡Es imposible!"- exclamó al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el bate a un costado. En la foto aparecía una sonriente Penny vestida de novia, junto a un flamante Leonard vestido de novio.

"¡Oh, Dios!, no puede ser" – Penny tanteó con una mano tras suyo hasta dar con una silla y se sentó. Algo en su vientre se movió, como dando unas pataditas.

"Oh, no" – dijo, mientras afirmaba su vientre con sus dos manos

En eso sonó un teléfono. Pensó en ir a contestar, pero se sentía muy cansada, y francamente sobrepasada por todo, especialmente por esa foto. Escuchó el contestador automático:

"_Hola, esta es la casa de Leonard y Penny Hofstadter. Ahora no es posible responder, pero si lo desea, deje un mensaje._"

"Leonard y Penny Hofstadter…" repitió a sus adentros. Eso era malo. Muy malo. Una sonrisa le surgió al pensar que ni siquiera sabía escribir ese apellido. "No, esto es malo".

Pensó que la voz del contestador ni siquiera se parecía a la de ella… tal vez si fuera la voz de Leonard… Pero se detuvo al oír el mensaje.

"_¿Sra. Hofstadter? Llamo de la consulta de la Doctora Winnicott para confirmar su hora de mañana, a las 15. avisar cualquier indisposición de asistir._"

Penny quiso alcanzar el teléfono, preguntar por qué tenía una hora al día siguiente, qué tipo de Doctora era esa Doctora Winnicott, ¿psiquiatra tal vez?, porque sospechaba que estaba loca, ella o el mundo. Pero no sabía dónde estaba el teléfono, y el silencio regresó a la casa.

"Oh, no"- repitió. Intentó ponerse de pie, y luego de tres intentos, lo consiguió. Sentía que su vientre era enorme. Caminó hacia el comedor. Vio una mesa para seis personas, y sus sillas, y en un costado, la puerta de la cocina. Divisó la puerta de salida cerca de las escaleras; bajo las escaleras había un perchero con un par de cortavientos.

"Bien, no sé dónde estoy, ni siquiera estoy segura de que día sea hoy. Creo que lo mejor es tratar de llamar a alguien, o ver algún modo de averiguar esto". Caminó a la cocina, sospechando que el teléfono se encontraba ahí.

La cocina era agradable. No muy grande, pero lo bastante amplia para caminar con su enorme estómago. Vio un teléfono inalámbrico sobre un mesón. O al menos, eso le pareció. Era más pequeño, con números para marcar, pero tenía una pantalla como si fuese un celular. Algo le decía a Penny que no era celular. Agitada, Penny marcó el primer número que le vino a la mente. "Mierda" –se dijo al pensar que había marcado el número de su departamento. Pero se quedó esperando por si acaso.

La pantalla se iluminó y apareció una grabación de Howard y Bernadette.

"_Hola, Hola_" –las inconfundibles voces de Bernadette y Howard le respondieron- "_este es el nido de amor de Berny/Bernadette_" –dijo Howard en la grabación- "_y de Howie/ Howard Wolowitz_" –añadió Bernadette- "_gran científico de distinguida labor_" –apuntó Howard- "_Oh, Howard_"- se quejó Bernadette y continúo- "_Si deseas dejar un mensaje, solo hazlo_". Howard y Bernadette parecían mirar en silencio, esperando algo. "_¿Listo?_" –preguntó Howard a Bernadette, y sonó un timbre para grabar.

Penny colgó. Ya era suficiente chocante escuchar a Howard y Bernadette juntos, como además para verlos. Se preguntó si la grabación que en teoría había hecho con Leonard también era en video. Pero un golpeteo en la puerta de entrada la distrajo.

"Ya voy!" –gritó. Luego pensó que eso era imprudente. Una parte importante de si misma aún no terminaba de rechazar la idea de estar en contra de su voluntad y ser parte de un extraño y aberrante experimento. Con cansancio, arrastró sus pies hasta la sala de estar para recuperar el bate. Lo tomó y se encaminó a la puerta. Tomó el bate con firmeza entre sus manos, pero tuvo que liberar una mano para abrir la puerta. Sonó otro golpeteó, aunque a la altura de su cintura. "Ya!" –gritó.

Bajó el bate, ya que la puerta tenía cerrojo. "Pero si yo escuché que la cerraban por fuera" –pensó Penny, cuando vio un pequeño estante cerca, con un juego de llaves. "El hombre es un animal de costumbres" pensó, y tomó las llaves. El cerrojo abrió sin problemas. Un cerrojo que se abría en contacto con la llave.

Otro golpeteó. "Ya!" –contestó Penny, tomando el bate con una mano y abriendo la puerta con la otra. Y entonces apareció un perro labrador, que entró con absoluta confianza.

Penny bajó el bate y cerró la puerta. "¡Qué lindo!, ¿cómo te llamas?" –le dijo, mientras intentaba agacharse para hacerle cariño y tomar el collar.

El perro se dejó acariciar, y pareció oler a Penny. Pero entonces, se pusó en alerta, y miró a Penny, como observándola. "Quieto!" –dijo Penny. Tomó el collar y leyó "Sargento Big Boy Hofstadter". Le acarició de nuevo entre las orejas- "¿quién te puso ese nombre, pobrecito?". El perro pareció relajarse y lamió las manos de Penny. Luego ladró.

"¿Qué quieres?, ¿tienes hambre?, está bien, veré que puedo encontrar".

Penny se dirigió a la cocina, y el perro la siguió. "Bien, parece que estoy casada, estoy embarazada y soy dueña de un perro… ¿qué más debería saber?" –comentó Penny mientras buscaba la comida del perro. El perro la miraba, y luego ladró a un estante cerca de la cocina.

"¿Ahí está tu comida?" –preguntó Penny. Abrió el estante y, efectivamente, ahí estaba una bolsa de comida para perros, además de un plato, un set de juguetes para mascotas nuevo, y dos correas para pasear al animal. "Si, aquí está…todo" –dijo Penny. Tomó el plato y le sirvió comida.

"¿Eres inteligente?, ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir un trago?" –el perro la miró como si estuviese confundido. –"No importa, no creo que pueda tomar en este estado". Penny se tomó el vientre. Cada vez aceptaba más que la teoría de un embarazo (ya sea propio o como vientre de alquiler) era una de las teorías más fuertes en la actual situación.

"Pero tengo hambre y no he desayunado". Sargento Big Boy ladró al refrigerador. "¡Sí, eres un Big Boy!", dijo Penny dirigiéndose al refrigerador. En la puerta había una nota en un papel imantado. Decidió que comería primero y después se preocuparía de la nota.

Intentó abrir el refrigerador, pero no lo logró. "Oh, vamos, no creo que tenga llaves para abrir el refrigerador". En la puerta, además de la nota, vio un comando de números y un botón que decía "identificador de voz". "¿Para qué querría un refrigerador con claves?" –se preguntó Penny angustiada. Presionó el botón de identificador de voz y rogó por acertar. "Abrete, Sésamo". Se escuchó un ruido como de algo que se destraba y la puerta se abrió.

"Bien!"- Penny se sonrió, y sacó del refrigerador dos yogurts con cereales, un trozo de pastel, un plato de comida (sospechaba que del día anterior) y una cerveza sin alcohol ("¡Dios bendiga la cerveza sin alcohol!").

Penny dejó todo en el mesón, y se sentó en un piso. Se volvió a incorporar cuando el perro ladró mirando a la llave de la cocina. Sacó un segundo plato del estante del perro, le puso agua y se lo dejó junto al de comida. Se acercó al refrigerador a sacar la nota, y observó algo. En el tablero de códigos había una pequeña pantalla con la fecha: 20 de Febrero de 2014. Penny se estremeció.

"Noo, es un error. Todos los aparatos electrónicos se confunden con la fecha, verdad?" –el perro la miraba, después de haber comido.

"Ok, voy a comer, y tú harás, lo que sea que hagas". El perro ladró y se acostó cerca de ella. "Está bien. Voy a comer y después leeré la nota".

Penny comió, tratando de aparentar normalidad. Pero la cerveza le dio asco y no pudo terminarla. Por suerte, el pastel sabía muy bien y lo devoró. Calentó la comida (no tuvo problemas con el moderno horno microondas) y también pudo disfrutarla.

Entonces, tomó la nota y se dirigió a la sala de estar. El perro levantó la cabeza y las orejas, atento.

"Si quieres, acompáñame" –le dijo Penny- "Sólo quiero estar cómoda para lo que sea".

Nuevamente arrastró sus pies hasta la sala de estar, y se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

Leyó la nota:

"_Penny: _

_Sé que me odias por esto, pero insisto en que comas los alimentos que señaló la Doctora…tu sabes, los que tienen el sello verde…_"

Penny pensó que quien fuera, estaba muy equivocado al querer decirle cómo y qué cosas debía comer. Ella era una persona independiente. Pero no se equivocaba en que lo odiaba. Siguió leyendo.

"…_Bueno, también te aviso que es probable que los chicos me acompañen hoy día. Jueves de "Todo puede Suceder", tú sabes. Yo llevaré la comida, no te preocupes. Ah! Mañana hay que llamar al supermercado para que traigan la mercadería._

_Y por último, sólo decirte que te quiero mucho. Que soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra._

_Te amo,_

_Leonard._"

Miró la nota una y otra vez. Recordó cuando tiempo atrás, Leonard le envío un e-mail de agradecimiento, después de sus primeros días juntos. Él le había pedido que lo borrara, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte, y lo leyó y lo guardó. Miró ahora esta nota. Detalles sobre la vida cotidiana de la casa, la última palabra sobre alguna discusión, y la despedida. Leonard claramente aparecía en todo. Peor si llegaba a casa acompañado.

"_Te amo,_"

Trató de no pensar en esa frase, ni en las pataditas que sentía en el vientre. Tenía que esperar y exigir una explicación a Leonard Hofstadter.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: Todos los personajes son de "The Big Bang Theory", ninguno es mío.

Lo subí de nuevo, ya que corregí algunos detalles importantes, como las fechas. No sé si alguien lo esté leyendo, pero de ser así, lamento los inconvenientes que pueda causar, y trataré de actualizar pronto.

Capítulo 2: La teoría de la relatividad en la vida cotidiana

Leonard manejaba satisfecho rumbo a su casa. Sheldon venía con él, después de rogarle y prometer que se portaría bien. Raj venía en su auto con Howard; más tarde, él pasaría a dejar a Sheldon y Howard. Eran las reglas del jueves "Todo puede Pasar".

En realidad, hace años que ese día se había transformado en una reunión en la casa de Leonard y Penny; jueves por medio sólo los chicos, y jueves por medio, con las chicas: Amy, Bernadette, la esposa de Raj de nombre difícil y Penny.

Leonard no estaba especialmente satisfecho por las expectativas que tenía en esa reunión. Sospechó que elegirían jugar a bachillerato Klingon, o a ver alguna película al "azar" (más bien, elegida por Sheldon) o –lo más arriesgado- ajedrez con láser… algo para recordar la "vida de solteros". Descartaba la tienda de comics, porque el día anterior habían ido, y porque estaba más lejos; quedaba mucho más cerca del edificio en que vivían Howard (en el 4a) y Sheldon (4b).

Leonard estaba contento porque le habían dado el visto bueno para la publicación de su artículo. No era una gran sorpresa, ya que como director académico de su unidad tenía gran renombre, pero igual era una grata noticia. Lo único malo era que eso significaba acotar su investigación y re-escribirla en términos más accesibles para un público mayor y no sólo expertos de la física. Es decir, trabajo extra. Y le habían pedido que entregase lo antes posible, sin ánimos de presionar. Esto quería decir, el día lunes en la mañana. Tendría que pasar gran parte del fin de semana dedicado a esto. La contraparte es que mientras antes saliera publicado, más novedoso sería y menos posibilidad había que alguien estuviese por publicar un estudio con resultados disímiles o –pero aún- resultados similares que pudieran llevar a sospechar de alianzas, espionaje o simple copia.

Suspiró. Estaba contento por las consecuencias que podría tener esta investigación, novedosa en su área. Sólo esperaba que Penny lo comprendiera. Ella siempre lo había alentado, y fue un apoyo muy importante cuando se decidió competir por el puesto de Director. Pero ahora estaba embarazada… En realidad, estaba seguro que lo apoyaría como siempre había hecho, sólo lamentaba tener que encerrarse para trabajar en la pieza-estudio, y no estar con ella en estos momentos.

Leonard estacionó fuera de la casa. Algo parecía no estar bien. El césped estaba regado (tenían riego automático), posiblemente Big Boy estuviese siendo malcriado por Penny en la cocina o en el patio. No, todo lucía como de costumbre, pero no podía sacudirse esa sensación.

"¿Vas a estacionar afuera, Leonard?" -preguntó Sheldon.

"Si Sheldon, es jueves de "Todo puede Pasar". –respondió tratando de sonreír.

"Oh, pensé que a lo mejor te acordaste que estabas peleado con Penny por algún motivo, pero si es eso."- Sheldon bajó del auto. Leonard comenzó a bajar pensando en lo que dijo Sheldon. ¿Había peleado con Penny?... recordó la discusión por la comida que catalogó con sello verde."Vamos, he tenido peores" –pensó tratando de animarse. Bajó del auto y se encaminó a su casa. Los chicos venían sonriendo tras suyo. Howard y Raj cargaban las bolsas de comida, y conversaban alegremente si irían a la Comic –con y con qué disfraces.

Le pareció ver una sombra en la cortina. ¿Habían entrado a robar? No vio nada roto, y la casa tenía un buen sistema de alarma y vigilancia. No podía ser eso. Decidió entrar.

Tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta: "¿Cariño? Llegué". Sólo sus rápidos reflejos (que ignoraba tener) lo salvaron de un golpe de bate dado a tientas. Sorprendido, vio a Penny tratando de dominar el bate.

"Leonard Hofstadter, me debes una gran explicación".

"¡Es como el Resplandor!" –exclamó Raj, para luego volver a estar incapacitado para hablar en voz alta.

"Penny, cariño, baja el bate. ¿Qué sucede?" –dijo Leonard. No entendía nada. De verdad, la discusión sobre la comida había sido una nimiedad, e incluso fue un pretexto para "hacer las paces" la noche anterior.

"Ehm… Leonard, creo que nosotros nos vamos"- dijo Howard. Raj murmuró algo en el oído de Howard- "Ya lo sé, pero la has oído"- le respondió. Raj murmuró otra cosa, y Howard añadió: "Con Raj nos vamos a la tienda de comics…".

"¡Pero si fuimos ayer!"-se quejó Sheldon- "Además hoy es Jueves de Todo puede Pasar".

"Por eso mismo"- apuntó Howard mientras Raj afirmaba con vehemencia.

"Largo"- dijo Penny sin gritar, pero con voz profunda y fuerte. Ni siquiera había quitado los ojos de Leonard, que sostenía la mirada valientemente. Los otros chicos temblaron involuntariamente.

"Leonard, nos vemos si sobrevives" –dijo Sheldon y encabezó la retirada.

Cuando Raj, Howard y Sheldon llegaron al auto de Raj, Leonard decidió cerrar la puerta de su casa.

"Ok, Penny, ya nos asustaste a todos. ¿Por qué no sueltas el bate y me dices que está pasando? Si es por la comida, está bien, no insistiré…tanto".

Penny no pudo evitar reírse. ¿La comida? Había tratado de imaginar cómo sería este Leonard que había dejado esa nota en el refrigerador. Ahora lo veía. No lucía tan distinto del Leonard que ella recordaba. En realidad, lo único diferente eran unas finas canas que le daban un aire de hombre maduro, sexy. Y bueno, la ingenuidad era la misma… que pensara que era por la comida.

Leonard estaba confundido y sinceramente preocupado. Ya no le asustaba el bate de beisbol. Le preocupaba mucho más la labilidad emocional de Penny. Hace unos segundos lucía furiosa, y ahora reía.

"Bien, no es por la comida. ¿Por qué no te sientas y me cuentas?" .preguntó Leonard lo más amable que pudo.

Penny pensó que este Leonard se notaba algo más seguro que el Leonard que ella conocía. Tal vez no fuese el mismo…

Penny suspiró, parecía cansada y algo frustrada. "He estado sentada casi todo el día", dijo, pero tomó el bate como bastón y se sentó en una silla del comedor.

Leonard sonrió. Esa queja sí le era familiar. Cuando Penny trabajaba, era por estar mucho tiempo de pie (que reconocía era cierto), y luego de empezar el pre-natal, de pasar mucho tiempo sentada por la dificultad que tenía para moverse (que también era cierto). Estar embarazada de gemelos no parecía ser nada fácil.

"¿Quieres un vaso de agua, u otra cosa?" –Leonard preguntó solícito- "¿cerveza sin alcohol?".

Penny pidió un vaso con agua. Estar de pie, manteniendo el bate en alto a la espera que Leonard entrara, la había cansado.

Leonard regresó en menos de un minuto, con un vaso de agua para ella, y una cerveza sin alcohol para él.

Penny tomó el vaso, pero se quedó mirándolo, dudando.

"¡Vamos! No está envenenado" –bromeó Leonard. Se sorprendió mucho al ver la cara de Penny.

"Penny, amor, no estás pensando que realmente podría querer envenenarte, ¿verdad?"

Penny trató de aguantar la tristeza que sintió entonces. Leonard siempre…bueno, desde que lo había conocido, Leonard siempre había mostrado ser un buen amigo, leal, dispuesto a ayudarla.

"Es qué no sé qué pensar" –dijo Penny sinceramente.

A Leonard, eso, esas palabras, le dolieron. Con rabia, tristeza y dolor, tomó el vaso de agua de Penny y bebió un sorbo grande.

"Listo" –exclamó mientras dejaba el vaso de regreso a su lugar- "Ahora, ¿puedes explicarme por qué crees que podría querer envenenarte?"

Como respuesta, Penny le rodeó con sus brazos y se puso a llorar. A Leonard el tiempo le había enseñado que frente a eso, debía abrazar de vuelta suavemente y esperar hasta que Penny se calmara sola. Luego le tomaría su mano y Penny le contaría lo que estaba mal, él escucharía y luego expondría sus puntos de vista lo más sutil que podía. Después de esto, comenzarían a conversar e idearían juntos una solución.

Por eso se sorprendió muchísimo cuando Penny retiró sus brazos a los pocos segundos diciendo "Lo siento".

"Penny, está bien, soy tu esposo. Dime por favor qué sucede" –rogó Leonard.

"Es justamente eso" –exclamó Penny, comenzando a sollozar de nuevo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza esa idiota fotografía de ellos como novios.

Leonard enarcó una ceja. Esto iba de mal a peor. ¿Le iba pedir el divorcio? ¿por qué?

"Penny" –dijo Leonard serio, tomando las manos de Penny- " tú sabes que te respeto, y si necesitas un tiempo…"

"¡Oh, Leonard! ¡Siempre has sido tan comprensivo!" –exclamó Penny.

"Sí. Está bien" –respondió Leonard. Trataba de no imaginar cómo podría sobrevivir a estar lejos de Penny y de sus hijos aún sin nacer. Se sentía confundido… y sus hijos…

Penny lo miró un segundo. Leonard parecía ser sincero. Y entonces, tomó la decisión de confiar en él, y contarle. Tal vez él sí podría ayudarle…

Penny suspiró "Prométeme que escucharas lo que te cuente y no pondrás en duda lo que diga".

A Leonard le extraño la segunda condición, pero prometió ambas. Y con la mano, hizo la señal de juramento vulcaniano. Penny sonrió. "Si sonríe, no puede ser tan malo" pensó Leonard con cautela.

Penny tomó aire para darse valor, y luego comenzó: "Alguna vez he oído decir que el tiempo es relativo, y hay películas que hablan de viajes a otras galaxias y viajes a través del tiempo, ¿verdad?".

"Sí…" –asintió Leonard. Estaba intrigado.

"Pues, ¿qué pasaría si te dijera que al parecer viajé en el tiempo?" –preguntó Penny con una nota de ansiedad y temor en su voz.

"Es muy difícil" –respondió Leonard, pero recordó su juramento y añadió –"Pero te creería y te pediría todos los detalles. Sería un enorme hallazgo científico poder describir y señalar algo así".

Penny sonrió. Estaba segura que no le creería, pero estaba cumpliendo su juramento. Algo era algo. Se aventuró con todo.

"Bien. Entonces, aquí va. No sé cómo pasó, pero anoche yo me dormí viendo una película en mi departamento el 3 de Abril del 2011, en la noche, y hoy desperté aquí, el 20 de Febrero de 2014".

Leonard palideció. Recordó una multitud de nombres para trastornos psiquiátricos, ampliamente conocidos gracias a su madre psiquiatra. Síndrome de Amnesia era el que más le sonaba. Desorden de Personalidad Múltiple seguía en segundo lugar, pero debía confirmar. Además, la Penny que hablaba no parecía radicalmente distinta de su Penny.

"¿Y?" –preguntó Penny.

"Y…creo que me confundí. Escuché que decías que soñaste que ¿ayer era 3 de Abril del 2011?" –preguntó Leonard. Oh, Dios, prefería el bate de beisbol.

"¡No lo soñé!" –exclamó Penny- "eso es lo que me pasó. Ayer me dormí, 3 de Abril del 2011, y desperté hoy. Fue horrible".

"Me imagino" –pensó Leonard. También estaba asustado. Tenía una lejana esperanza que en algún momento Penny se echara a reír y sólo fuese una broma muy desagradable. Pero al mirarla, supo que no actuaba.

"¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo fue, paso por paso?" –preguntó Leonard. Pero pareció acordarse de algo, porque le hizo una seña de que esperara y fue abrir la puerta.

Leonard miró frente suyo. El auto de Raj estaba estacionado en la acera del frente. Y sus amigos se encontraban apostados en torno a la puerta. Howard traía una pistola, Raj cargaba otro bate, mientras Sheldon estaba con su casco de Darth Vader y su láser de juguete modificado.

"Está bien chicos. Estoy bien, y no corro ningún peligro. Ahora estoy conversando con Penny y vamos a necesitar tiempo ."

"Leonard, este es tu momento para escapar. La tengo en la mira y al menor movimiento disparo"- añadió Howard.

"¡Oh, vamos! No dispararás a una mujer embarazada. Además, ¡es Penny!" –defendió Leonard.

"Tiene razón" –añadió Sheldon- "Con sus niveles de estrógenos alterados por un embarazo múltiple, Penny debe estar más emocional e irreflexiva que de costumbre. Y su estado de ánimo puede ser tan fluctuante, que le sea posible pasar de la ira al amor en segundos".

"Sí, gracias Sheldon" -respondió Leonard, rogando que Penny no haya escuchado a Sheldon.

"¿Entonces, tu vida no corre peligro?'" –preguntó Raj, tratando de ignorar la presencia de Penny para poder hablar.

"No, estoy bien. Gracias. Cualquier novedad les cuento. Disfruten del Jueves Todo puede Pasar" –los despidió Leonard. Sus amigos se fueron, no sin antes gritar "Adiós, Penny!" desde la puerta.

Leonard volvió al comedor. "Lo siento, pero fue por una promesa de hace algunos años… tú sabes". Penny miró con curiosidad. "No, no sabes", se corrigió Leonard. "Bueno, no importa, cuéntame lo último que recuerdas, paso a paso".

"Espera, ¿por qué Sheldon dijo embarazo múltiple?" –interrumpió Penny.

"Por los gemelos" –respondió Leonard con un suspiro. – "Cariño…Penny, tú sabes que no tienes que hacer caso de lo que diga Sheldon".

"¡¿Gemelos? ¿qué gemelos?" – preguntó Penny con miedo. No estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

"Los que están en tu vientre"- respondió Leonard a una horrorizada Penny.- "Ok. Mejor vamos a llamar a la doctora, y en el auto me cuentas bien que pasó." –señaló Leonard, tratando de ser pragmático.

Penny no se opuso. Vio a Leonard caminar y tomar el teléfono.

"Alo, ¿si? Doctora Winnicott… si, bien…bueno, no tan bien, necesitamos verla urgente. Un accidente, no estoy seguro. … ¿Mañana?, ¿podría ser en 15 minutos?... Si, realmente es una emergencia… Gracias."

Leonard colgó. Sus planes para el fin de semana se volvían borrosos.

"Bien, nos vamos" –dijo a una boquiabierta Penny.


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaración: Todos los personajes son de "The Big Bang Theory", ninguno es mío.

Por cierto, aunque pase mucho tiempo, seguiré actualizando la historia. Gracias a todos los lectores por su tácito o declarado apoyo.

Capítulo 3: La hipótesis diagnóstica

Subieron al auto. Leonard no pudo dejar de observar qué Penny realmente parecía no recordar nada. Había reaccionado con sorpresa al auto…le había preguntado si era nuevo, cuando ya llevaban más de dos años con ese auto.

"Todo va a estar bien" –le dijo Leonard ya conduciendo, y le tomó una mano. Pero eso no calmó a Penny, sino la sobresaltó. Leonard suspiró y volvió su atención al camino.

"Bueno, cuéntame lo que recuerdas" –pidió con el tono más comprensivo que podía tener. En estos momentos pensaba que vivir con Sheldon había sido un gran entrenamiento.

"Estaba en mi departamento, viendo películas y comiendo palomitas de maíz" –comenzó a explicar Penny; no podía evitar sentirse mal por lo que estaba pasando y por como afectaba a este nuevo Leonard.- "Terminé de ver la película, y me fui a dormir. Y desperté hoy día en este lugar."

"¿Qué película?" –preguntó Leonard. Quería saber si podía precisar el recuerdo, o tal vez sólo estaba completando con información al azar algún vacío en su memoria.

"Padre de Familia" –Penny suspiró. No era tan buena película y resultaba ser un mal chiste considerando que estaba ahora en una situación similar al protagonista.

"¿Padre de…? No la recuerdo" –se preguntó Leonard en voz alta. Le gustaba mucho ver películas con Penny, aunque ahora no siempre había tiempo. Hubo un tiempo en que cada uno seleccionaba una película que el otro no hubiese visto, y la veían juntos. Así, él le había enseñado a Penny las antiguas películas de Star Trek, entre otras, y Penny le había mostrado películas como "Hollyday" o "Titanic". Eso duró hasta que se confesaron que no tenían por qué compartir los mismos gustos, y decidieron elegir las películas entre los dos. Sí, la falta de acuerdos al elegir películas también podía estar afectando el que ya no vieran tantas películas como antes.

"La estaba viendo sola en mi departamento. Supongo que tú estarías con Priya en casa de Raj" –señaló Penny, con un ligero tono amargo en la voz.

"¿Priya?" –Leonard estaba extrañado.- "¿Por qué estaría con ella?" –Leonard hizo un esfuerzo por recordar. "No tiene sentido…no, no quise decir que lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido, pero ¿yo con Priya? Además, hace años que ella no viene a Pasadena."

"¿Desde el 2011?" –preguntó Penny con una sonrisa irónica.

Leonard la miró. Adoraba esa sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado todo?

"Ajá, desde el 2011" –respondió Leonard con una semi-sonrisa, volviendo sus ojos a la calle.

Se detuvieron por un semáforo y se quedaron en silencio.

"Penny" –dijo Leonard cortando el silencio- "sé que no estarás de acuerdo, pero necesito pedirte que me escuches antes de responder. ¿OK?" –Penny asintió con la cabeza. Leonard tomó aire-"No es por dudar de ti; te creo. Pero creo que es necesario descartar algunas cosas, como amnesia."

"¡¿Qué?" –interrumpió Penny.

Leonard hizo una señal de silencio. "Mira, es difícil de explicar el viaje inter-temporal, más aún porque tienes el mismo cuerpo de ahora, y no el de hace 3 años." – Penny enarcó una ceja, por lo que Leonard se apresuró a añadir: "No estoy diciendo que seas vieja, sino que …ay, Penny, nunca he sido bueno para explicarme, por favor no me malentiendas. Lo que quiero decir es que sería más sencillo decirle a la Doctora que estás pasando por un período de amnesia."

"¿Amnesia?" –preguntó Penny divertida. Debía reconocer que si este Leonard era el futuro del Leonard que conocía, no había cambiado tanto. Seguía siendo tiernamente nervioso.

"Sí. Calza con todo, excepto el motivo por el cual se produjo" –añadió Leonard nervioso y volviendo a mirar a Penny.

Penny suspiró. "Está bien, pero eso no significa que me harán cosas con las que estoy en desacuerdo".

"No, claro"-señaló Leonard- "es sólo por la doctora, ella posiblemente dirá que es episodio amnésico, y para ver si los niños están bien".

"Ok" –farfulló Penny, siendo incómodamente consciente de su enorme vientre.

En unos segundos el auto ya estaba estacionado y bajaron para entrar al edificio.

- ¿Tengo que fingir algún síntoma en especial? – preguntó Penny, en la puerta del edificio.

- Oh, no. La verdad, si no fuera por lo del viaje inter-temporal, la explicación más lógica es un episodio de amnesia y es mejor no mencionar lo del viaje, porque… - Leonard se detuvo. Había abierto la puerta para que ella pasara.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Penny, una vez dentro.

- No, nada. Pero no lo menciones– Leonard no se atrevió a decir que la otra posibilidad era síntomas que implicaran un episodio psicótico, locura, y podrían terminar con Penny internada.

Para suerte de Leonard, Penny decidió no insistir, y en el trayecto le preguntó por cómo era la Doctora.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Penny tenía una vaga idea de que la doctora era una persona competente que le agradaba a Leonard pero no le atraía (lo que significaba posiblemente una _nerd_, pero no muy atractiva… tipo Wolowitz), y que la consulta posiblemente sería incómoda.


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaración: Todos los personajes son de "The Big Bang Theory", ninguno es mío.

Penny nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa como en ese momento. Transpiraba, las piernas le pesaban, sentía el estómago revuelto, y sólo tenía ganas de huir. Leonard, este Leonard más maduro, seguro le había tendido algún tipo de trampa. "Ok"-pensó-"lo único que me falta es aumentar mi ansiedad y paranoia".

Vio como Leonard se acercaba a tocar el timbre de la oficina, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, una mujer afroamericana muy robusta abrió la puerta.

"Señores Hofstadter, como siempre a tiempo. Adelante." –dijo la mujer con acento latinoamericano, Penny no podía estar segura de qué lugar.

"Gracias, Doctora" –respondió Leonard.

Penny miró a la señora. Vestía una bata blanca, bajo la cual se podía adivinar un colorido vestido. Por algún motivo, no la podía imaginar como doctora.

"Bien, cuéntenme qué les trae por acá."

"¡Estoy embarazada!" –dijo intempestivamente Penny. Estaba asustada, pero a la doctora pareció hacerle gracia.

"Bueno, eso fue una novedad hace seis meses atrás. Entonces… "- la doctora miró a Leonard. A Penny le molestó eso. ¿Acaso no la consideraba una persona fiable de dar información y por eso ahora se iba a dirigir a Leonard?

"Doctora, gracias por atendernos a esta hora, pero verá…ehm, Penny parece tener una laguna amnésica de varios años."- Leonard dijo mirando hacia el piso.

La Doctora miró con curiosidad a Penny. Ahora la doctora la veía con esa odiosa mirada que tenían los chicos cada vez que examinaban cualquier cosa que hubiesen traído del Instituto. Penny pensó que sería una larga consulta… Y ni siquiera le había ofrecido sentarse.

"¿Es cierto eso, Penny?" –preguntó la Doctora.

"¿Qué cosa?" – Penny respondió molesta.

"Humm… ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?" –solicitó la Doctora. Otra vez esa odiosa pregunta.

"Si se refiere a lo que pasó entre ayer y hoy dí… me dormí, en mi cuarto, después de ver televisión, y cuando desperté no estaba ya en mi cuarto ni en mi departamento, ni en ningún lugar que yo conociera."

"Eso podría ser catalogado como un cuadro confusional"- comentó la Doctora.

"Pregunte la fecha" –respondió Leonard.

Penny lo miró molesta. "Lo último que recuerdo con algún sentido es del 3 de abril de 2011.¿Qué mierda es todo esto! Se supone que estoy casada, embarazada y…no puedo más." –Penny explotó, y se dejó caer en una silla cercana.

La Doctora miró a Penny sorprendida. Luego miró a Leonard para volver su mirada a Penny.

"Está bien. Les diré lo que vamos a hacer. Realizaré un examen completo, veré el estado de los bebés… ¿recuerdas haber sufrido alguna fuerte impresión, o algún golpe de cuidado?..."

Penny miró a la Doctora, cansada y no sintiéndose capaz de responder a esa pregunta. ¿Por qué tenía que insistir en que ella era la Penny de quizás qué edad, esposa de Leonard, con un embarazo de gemelos? Porque estaba en ese cuerpo, claro está.

"…No, claro que no recuerdas" –la Doctora se respondió a sí misma. –"Bien, me alegro que hayan venido cuanto antes. Comenzaré la revisión, y según lo que observe ordenaré nuevos exámenes. Posiblemente necesite un escáner anterior y un escáner actual. Como sé que son amigos de la Doctora Farrah Fowler sospecho que no tendrán problemas con eso, ¿no?"

"No, claro" - contestaron Penny y Leonard al unísono. Penny se tranquilizó al saber que al menos una de sus amigas podría estar ahí. Se sintió curiosa de por qué no se tranquilizó cuando escuchó y vió la grabación de Bernadette. Claro, no había esperado ver a Howard…y la foto todavía estaba en su mente. ¡Oh, no! ¡Por qué tuvo que acordarse de la foto!

"Muy bien. Señora Hosftadter, Penny, puede pasar a la sala de consulta. Ahí encontrará una bata. En condiciones normales… Bueno, no son condiciones normales. Voy a necesitar que se desvista y coloque la bata. Mientras tanto, conversaré con su esposo…con el Sr. Hofstadter. Si necesita ayuda, sólo indíquelo e iré en seguida."

Penny se dirigió a la salita contigua. Era una sala pequeña, limpia, con una camilla, tres sillas, unos aparatos que Penny sospechó eran para la ecografía, y dos pantallas junto a la camilla. No entendía bien por qué la Doctora le pedía desnudarse; si estaba tan preocupada por los gemelos, bastaba una ecografía. Pero sospechaba que de todos modos trataría de conversar a solas con Leonard. Leonard… a veces se sentía muy molesta y otras sentía lástima por este Leonard… parece que realmente amaba a su Penny y estaba muy confundido. Se preguntó qué pasaría con su Leonard. Estaría con Priya seguramente. Momento. ¿Había pensado "Su" Leonard?.

Cuando terminaba de colocarse la bata (su ropa esparcida entre una silla y la camilla), entró la Doctora.

"Muy bien. Sé que esto te será muy desagradable, pero necesito comprobar que no existan lesiones físicas."

"¿Lesiones físicas? " – Penny dudó- "Espere, ¿tiene que verme completamente desnuda para saber si no me he dado algún golpe? Yo puedo decirle que no, que no tengo ningún moretón."

"Lo siento, Penny. Pero lo vamos a hacer por partes para que no sea tan incómodo. Muéstrame los brazos." –dijo la Doctora. Penny obedeció, pero en esos momentos sólo deseaba la muerte al Leonard que esperaba al otro lado de la sala.

Cuando la revisión terminó, la Doctora le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda para vestirse o si prefería que ella saliera. Penny comenzó a vestirse. No tenía ningún sentido que la Doctora saliera…¿qué más iba a ver? Pero agradeció en silencio que la profesional se mantuviera a la distancia, revisando unas carpetas hasta que Penny le dijo que estaba lista.

"Bien. Lamento lo que he tenido que hacerte pasar, pero era necesario. Si hubo algún incidente que hubiese dejado una huella, era importante revisarlo. En general, uno lo hace frente a una enfermera y a una persona de confianza, pero por lo que te escuché decir, parece que Leonard no es de tu entera confianza."

Penny negó con la cabeza. "No es que no confíe en él, es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero nada es cómo recuerdo. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado de novia. No entiendo nada."

La Doctora sonrió. "Me imagino el shock que tienes que haber sufrido. Con ¿24 años? Y de repente despiertas y te encuentras cercana a los 29 años."

Penny hizo una mueca. "¿Se supone que tengo 28 años?"

La Doctora se rió.

"Bueno, la parte más desagradable ya ha pasado, y si llegase a existir una causa judicial, podría prestar juramento."

"¿Causa judicial?" – Penny se sentía confundida.

"Si tu problema tuviese por origen un trauma encefalocraneano u otro tipo de traumatismo, sería necesario investigar algún posible maltrato, o las causas del accidente que lo originó. Pero no encontré ninguna lesión que hiciera pensar en esa hipótesis."

Penny suspiró aliviada. Todo lo relacionado con jueces era temido por ella; incluso las multas por tráfico. Aunque siendo sincera, las temía por el desembolso económico que implicaban y los riesgos a su licencia. Miró a la Doctora, pero ella no parecía tan aliviada.

"Aunque es menos probable, es necesario despejar algún accidente cerebrovascular." –dijo la Doctora. Eso sonaba mal. – "Para eso, es necesario el escáner, evaluaré también los signos vitales. Por último, veremos a los bebés. Por ser el padre de los niños, haré pasar al Sr., a Leonard."

Penny asintió con la cabeza. La Doctora encendió una de las pantallas.

"¿Lo hará pasar de inmediato?" –preguntó Penny.

"¿Deseas eso, o prefieres que lo haga pasar sólo para la ecografía?"

Penny pensó por unos momentos. Finalmente dijo: "Hágalo pasar, por favor."

Cuando Leonard ingresó a la sala, Penny estaba en una camilla, con varios cables y un monitor que mostraba sus signos vitales.

"Ey, ¿cómo estás?"- preguntó al ingresar. Penny vio su rostro sonriente, pero con líneas de preocupación. Aún así, lo odiaba.

"Los signos vitales se encuentran en orden" –contestó la Doctora. Y acercándose a la pantalla encendida, añadió –"Puedo observar que el corazón funciona según lo esperado… vamos a imprimir esto…" –La Doctora presionó un rincón de la pantalla, y una impresora más allá inició su función.

"La temperatura… la presión ligeramente alta, bien, eso tiene sentido, pero no es nada para alarmarse" –la Doctora se volvió a Penny - "De todos modos, la sal tienes que disminuirla, ojalá no consumirla. Y no puede recibir sustos ni impresiones fuertes" –ahora miraba a Leonard.

"Mientras no despierte en 2030" –dijo Penny malhumorada. Pero por dentro, rogaba no tener que sufrir más impresiones fuertes-

"Bien, el chequeo de la madre está completo" –indicó la Doctora- "Ahora, veamos los bebés".

Penny debió subirse la blusa y bajarse un poco los pantalones maternales, para dejar en exposición su vientre. Ahí estaba, en toda su abrumadora plenitud.

La Doctora puso un gel helado, y comenzó con la ecografía. En la segunda pantalla se podía ver a dos fetos juntos. Penny sintió ganas de llorar. Y sintió una mano a su lado. Miró y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Leonard. Se sonrieron, y él le tomó la mano. Penny volvió sus ojos a la pantalla. Esas figuras que se veían ahí eran sus hijos. ¿O hijas?

"Bien, los niños parecen estar bien."

"Disculpe Doctora, el sexo de los bebés…"- Penny estaba maravillada, pero quería saber más sobre ellos, cuántos meses tenían (recordó que 6), si se chupaban el dedo…le había parecido ver bostezar a uno de ellos.

"Ella se llama Susie, y él es Angelo." –respondió Leonard. Penny lo miró. Estaba absorto en la imagen, y sostenía con firmeza su mano. Sería un buen padre. De repente se sintió descorazonada. Esa no era su vida. Esta era la vida de otra Penny, una Penny que se había casado con Leonard. Esa Penny debía ser la que estaba mirando las imágenes de sus hijos. Por un momento, deseó ser esa mujer, y besar a Leonard, y confiar en la Doctora, y no sólo tener que estar en el cuerpo. Los niños se movieron lentamente en la imagen, como si estuvieran a gusto de ser vistos.

"Los niños están bien; todos sus signos vitales están correctos" –dijo la Doctora. – ""Desean sólo el video con las imágenes, o también fotografías a color".

"Fotografías también, gracias" –dijo Penny, asaltada por la repentina idea de que si tenía cerca las imágenes de los niños, tal vez su madre regresaría. Leonard asintió.

"Bien." – la Doctora presionó otras teclas en la pared. Pronto le entregó a Leonard un dvd y a Penny una carpeta con las fotografías.

Cuando salieron de la consulta, Penny iba en silencio, cansada de las emociones del día, y pensando. Pensaba mucho en cómo sería realmente la vida de la Penny de ese cuerpo y tiempo. Miró a Leonard de soslayo. ¿Serían felices?

Gracias Penny. –dijo Leonard cuando subieron al auto. Penny lo miró un momento.

De nada. Y gracias a ti.

Se fueron en silencio, hasta que un ruido de celular cortó la quietud.


End file.
